


the all-seeing sun (never saw her match)

by bitribbles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Letters, Literary References & Allusions, Love Letters, M/M, Not a fic, Pining, References to Shakespeare, q get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitribbles/pseuds/bitribbles
Summary: Q's pining. What better way to cope than to write a love letter to Picard?Just a letter written from Q’s point of view.
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	the all-seeing sun (never saw her match)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from _romeo and juliet_
> 
> hey y’all! couldn’t sleep so i wrote this, hope you enjoy! :)

My dear Jean-Luc Picard,

I doubt I'll ever send this letter. It makes me feel too vulnerable to confess my feelings for you. But yes, this is a love letter, one written in hope that it'll help somewhat with these all too-human feelings.

Yes, I did get a pen and paper to write this. It's painfully slow, but it's what humans used to do, and if I'm going to have human feelings, I might as well do this.

I'll get straight to the point. I love you, Jean-Luc Picard, with every fiber of my being. And that's a lot. You mean so much to me that I can't express it, especially not with your silly human words. But I'm sure that if I had to spend my existence without you, there'd be nothing worth sticking around for.

I know you well, too. You've smiled at me before, and although it wasn't genuine, it had this odd effect on me, and now I can't unsee it. I can see those laugh lines around your mouth, the crickles around your eyes, and it terrifies me that I might never see those again.

I'd give anything to make you genuinely smile at me, except that it would haunt me for eternity if I didn't get to see it every day. Or again, for that matter. Your eyes twinkle when you smile, _mon cheri._ Did you know that? It makes something inside me hurt even though that’s not possible. I think that’s because I love you.

I want you, Picard. I want to see your face when I hand you a cup of Earl Grey, I want to write you sonnets just so you'll laugh at me for being sappy. I want to show you all my favorite places in the universe, to take you there and take your breath away. I want to be able to nag at you to go to bed and give you kisses and read you Shakespeare and debate humanity with you. There's so much that I want, and it all concerns you.

Oh, I'm reading back on what I've written and I've decided that you'll never see this letter. It would be too embarrassing. But there is a certain catharsis in pretending that you'll hear about my feelings one day.

Besides, I'm sure that it would never happen, not in this reality. Going to a different reality is cheating, in my book. Also forcing you to love me is out the window. It would virtually be the same, but it wouldn't feel the same to me. Probably a human thing.

I've been spending too much time around you, maybe. But there's that extra sweetness in being able to win you over.

I would never win you over. I'm too much of a coward to tell you all this. And even if you knew, you'd never love me. We're barely friends, after all. I’m too arrogant, too unpredictable for you. I'm just a nuisance to you. I wish I was more.

And the Continuum! Oh, they'd have a field day when they find out. I don't care in the slightest what they think, but they'd probably smite me for courting a mortal. Oh, they already know about my feelings for you. They've called me foolish more times than I can count. But to act on it is a different story. I don’t want to lose you, so I’ll admire you from far away. 

I hate to end on a distressing note, _mon cheri,_ but it's the truth. It'll never happen. I may be Romeo, but you're my Rosaline.

And now I'm going to remove this letter from existence, althought it was nice to write. I've said too much.

_Au revoir,_ mon capitaine! With love,

Your Q

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all liked this!  
> i have a soft spot for pining!q so yeah djjdjdkdkdkkdkfkfkfk


End file.
